


🌺Romantic Honeymoon🌺

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Allison and Max are going on vacation for their honeymoon.
Relationships: Max Dennison & Allison Watts





	🌺Romantic Honeymoon🌺

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Max and Allison were going on a romantic honeymoon, so Max and Allison were packing up a suitcase of what they needed.

Max was gonna surprise Allison with where they were going, he knew she loved places where there w as beautiful flowers and waterfalls as well as green trees somewhere away from Salem, maybe Paris, Niagra Falls or Florida with warm beaches and just relax and enjoy themselves.

Allison was in her and Max's room packing her suitcase and make-up bag, she was excited to spend some alone time with Max while Binx and Dani were spending time together.

"So Dani, what are you and Thackery going to do while Max and I are away" Allison said zipping up her suitcase and putting her make-up bag with it.

"No clue Allison, but were gonna probably walk the beach and just relax and eat snacks, do you know where Max is taking you" Dani said.

"No, he said it was a surprise, I hope it's somewhere away from Salem we just need to get away from here for a while with all the drama that went on so it will be nice, I'll text you when we get there or on the plane, I will miss you though but will bring back gifts." Allison said hugging Dani as she went to meet Max downstairs at the limo since he is driving them to the airport.

Allison saw Max and smiled hugging him.

"So Max are you gonna tell me where we are going, are you driving us, I want to get away from Salem for a while maybe for a week or 2 weeks" Allison said wheeling her suitcase to the limo as Max put them in along with his.

"Sorry Allison it's a surprise and I'm gonna keep it that way til we get there but it's gonna be a short drive to the airport and a long plane ride so make sure you get comfortable." Max said kissing her as he got in and buckled up.

Max drove to the airport and parked the limo but asked the driver who drove them to come and pick it up as he and Allison got their bags out of the limo trunk and headed inside.

They got through security, than headed to the baggage claim to make sure their luggage was on the plane and went to the counter to get tickets and waited at the gate.

"Max please tell me where we're going I want to know." Allison said giving him a pouty look.

"Sorry there Princess, can't say if I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise so please be patient and you will know when we land." Max said kissing her cheek.

Once on the plane, Allison and Max were in first class relaxing, Max was listening to music while Allison was reading a magazine.

She just loved reading about fashion and doing quizzes.

"Max how did you manage to book us on a first class trip , did your mom say it was ok to leave Salem." Allison said.

"Yes, she said we could since it is our Winter break and your gonna love it" Maxsaid taking her hand as the pilot told them to buckle up so they can take off and he made sure Allison didn't hear where they were going.

"This is your pilot speaking we'll be taking off so buckle up and enjoy the ride also refreshments will be served." The Pilot said.

The stewardess came with a tray of snacks and drinks as Allison took 2 of each and handed them to Max.

The long plane ride was amazing but exhausting so while Max slept Allison texted Dani.

"Hey Dani, how is your beach night going with Binx, Max and I are in first class and we should be back in 2 weeks this will make us relaxed and I'll keep in touch with you when we land and throughout the week, love and miss you." Allison hit send and laid back with Max and soon fell asleep while the sky turned into night they both were sleeping and hoping to be able to see everything.

It was dark in Salem during Dani and Thackery's date night walking on the beach, Dani heard her phone go off and saw the text from Allison and texted back.

"Glad you guys are having fun can't wait to see you when you get back and take lots of pictures, love you to Allison." Dani hit send as she looked at Binx.

"Allison said she and Max are on the plane in first class and are enjoying it." Dani said

"Great I can't wait to see where they go and what they come home with I mean gift wise" Binx said

Once the plane landed Max and Allison woke up and stood waiting til others got off the plane.

"Well my lovely Princess, were here we just have to grab our bags and head to a car that will take us to the hotel, so we can get settled and than grab some food, and than rest until morning and than I'll tell you where we are" Max said kissing her and taking her hand as they headed to the baggage claim grabbing their bags, as they walked out of the airport the driver was waiting for them and helped with their bags.

Once they were in the car they buckled up and held hands on the way to the hotel which was lovely they looked out the window at buildings and people walking.

"Max this is nice I'm glad we can get away from Salem for a while I can't wait to do all kinds of things in the morning. Allison said laying her head on his shoulder as they pulled up to the hotel.

The driver helped them get their luggage and they walked inside to the desk and asked for the room Max had already reserved for them, the desk clerk gave them the key and they headed upstairs to the room unlocking the door and walked in looking around.

"Oh my god Max this is lovely I want to look around." Allison said as she walked to the bathroom and saw how big it was, than walked out the doors to the balcony over looking the ocean and gasped than walked in smiling at Max as she laid next to him.

"Well what do you think of the view." Max said to her.

"Max the view is lovely and I would love to walk the beach in the morning but not to early." Allison said.

The next day it was 9 in the morning, time for Allison and Max to grab some breakfast at the hotel and than go for a walk on the beach.

Allison already with her bikini on and grabbing sunscreen and made sure she had everything also to take pictures to show Dani and Binx.

"Max this is turning into the best day ever I can't wait to walk the beach and get some things for Dani, and Binx and just show them our time together" Allison said.

"Well I'm glad you do Evie were gonna have the best time ever." Max said as they were eating breakfast.

Allison and Max finished and headed out to the beach hand in hand taking pictures of the water, the sunrise and whatever they could find.

Allison texted Dani. "Dani, having a good time sending pictures to you and will see you and Binx in 2 weeks love and miss you" Allison hit send as she and Max continued to walk the beach smelling the salty air and feeling the nice breeze.

"Max can we go check out shops and get some things I can surprise Dani with, than grab lunch" Allison said to him taking his hand again.

"Of course your fashion is always amazing you have such an amazing gift plus we can check out the carnival tonight" max said kissing her as they walked to the shops.

Max and Allison stopped for lunch on the way back to the hotel, and just hung out the rest of the day relaxing and watching TV.

"Max this was a great vacation I loved it and I love you" Allison said kissing him.

"Your welcome Allison, I have one more surprise for you and when we get back we'll tell Dani and Binx since I do miss hanging out with them." Max said getting on one knee and showing Allison a friendship, engagement ring. "Max it's beautiful I love it and I love you" Allison said kissing him as he slid the ring on her finger.

That night Allison and Max packed suitcases and slept they were heading back to Salem after a 2 week vacation and slept through the night.

The next morning they awoke and went to turn in the key and head to the car to go to the airport, they went through security and then boarded their flight.

"Dani, were on our way home can't wait to see you and Thackery and Max got me a friendship/engagement ring love ya see you soon" Allison hit send as she laid back laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much Max thank you for the vacation and ring." Allison said kissing him.

"Love you to Evie so much and we'll spend all our time together." Max said as the plane took off.

Once they reached the airport they grabbed their luggage and went to the limo and drove back to Salem Mass, Dani and Binx were waiting for them and hugged each other.

"Missed you both and welcome back." Binx said hugging Allison and Max.

"Dani, look at this beautiful ring, Max has good taste and I brought gifts." Allison said handing Dani hers, than Binx his as well as and than Max.

"Thanks Allison, glad your back we need to hangout and just spend time chatting" Dani said.

"Max how bout a round of movies while the girls catch up" Thackery said as he and Max ran to the room to watch movies, while Dani and Allison caught up and chatted.


End file.
